


More Than He Bargained For: Part Three

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: More Than He Bargained For [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Joshua sees that Neku is more into the shopkeeper of Le Grand than his friend knows, so he lures him there at closing to force Neku to realize his own feelings.This is not directly linked to the other parts and they can be read in any order.





	More Than He Bargained For: Part Three

“Hey, Neku, lets go do some shopping. There's this cute new skirt at Le Grand that I would love to model for you.” Joshua teased over his shoulder as he sauntered down the road.

 

It was the fourth day of the second week. They had just finished tracking down the Support Reapers microphone, and were wondering what to do for the rest of the day. It was too late to continue on to Udagawa, so they were just wandering back to the crossing via Molco.

 

“Shopping?” Neku asked, distractedly, not having heard what Joshua had said.

 

“You don't like shopping?” Joshua teased, stepping in front of Neku to force him to stop walking.

 

“Not especially. Too many people around in stores.” Neku sighed.

 

“Its almost closing time so that won't be an issue.”

 

“Until we get kicked out.” Neku sighed again. “Fine. We'll only be in the store for a few minutes anyway so why not?”

 

“You won't regret this.” Joshua laughed, knowing full well that Neku wasn't listening to what he wanted to try on. “Wait until you see me model that skirt!”

 

“Wait, you want to try on a skirt?!” Neku choked back a laugh.

 

“What, don't think I can pull it off?” Joshua stepped in front of Neku, who gave him a cursory glance over; then a longer, heavier one.

 

“Actually, you have good legs, as far as I can tell anyway... yeah maybe you could pull off a skirt.” Neku realized what he'd said and his cheeks reddened.

 

“Lets go so I can prove to you that I can pull off a skirt!” Joshua laughed as he darted ahead of Neku, forcing his partner to hurry to keep up with him.

 

It wasn't until they were inside the store itself that Neku realized just where they were led.

 

“Oh hey baby. Is there anything you need help with?” Neku groaned internally as HT Masuoka sauntered over to them.

 

“No, my friend Joshua was teasing me about modeling a skirt.” He looked around for the silver haired boy, but he had already ducked into a changing booth.

 

“Neku, have you seen these?” HT held up a pair of black skinny jeans.

 

“Aren't those for girls?”

 

“They are unisex; men can pull them off too. I'm sure you would look super sexy in them.” The older youth stepped boldly forward. “I need to close up but feel free to try those on.” He practically shoved Neku into a booth.

 

Swallowing hard, Neku studied the jeans in his hands. They were skin tight, but appeared to be his size.

 

He would look sexy in them? HT was cute for a guy but Neku had always considered himself to be straight. Only two boys were now making him question that; and they were both in the store with him.

 

“How do I look?” Neku covered himself with his hands as Joshua burst into his stall just as he stepped out of his shorts, nothing but tight briefs between his manhood and Joshua's curious eyes.

 

“You look good.” The miniskirt made the silver haired teens legs look longer than they were; legs that were surprisingly shapely for a boy. The smooth, silky skin of Joshua's legs had Neku's eyes widening for a moment until he realized that the blond had not shaved his legs; the hairs were just so fine, and blond, that they were hard to notice at first.

 

“Oh, trying on those jeans? I'll leave you be and let HT know you need a hand.”

 

“Joshua! Wait!” But it was too late and Neku had barely wiggled into the pants as the clerk peeked into the stall.

 

“I hear you need help?”

 

“They crush my balls!” Neku wanted to peel the pants back off but he was worried his briefs would go with them.

 

“Oh, that's because you're hanging wrong for the pants.” HT stepped fully into the stall and pulled the curtain closed behind him. “You need to hang more like... this...” His hand slipped inside the pants but stayed over Neku's briefs as he adjusted the way Neku was hanging before zipping the jeans up. “Hows that?”

 

“Are you always that hands on with helping your customers?” Neku knew his cheeks were bright red, though the touch had not been unpleasant.

 

“No.” HT pulled away from Neku, embarrassed. “You just looked so cute...”

 

Locking eyes with the store owner in the mirror, Neku palmed himself through the pants. “They still feel tight.”

 

HT eyes went straight south, just as Neku had hoped, resting on the tent growing in Neku's pants. “You locked up already?” He rolled his ass over HT's crotch.

 

“Y-yeah, its just the three... three of us in here...” His breath hitched as Neku repeated the motion.

 

Neku turned around, dropping to his knees as he kept his mind clear, not wanting to overthink what he was about to do as he unzipped the older man pulling out a modest erection.

 

“Neku...?” His question was answered as Neku took the organ into his mouth, sucking softly as he focused on his breathing.

 

Hands threaded into his soft orange hair, encouraging him to take in as much as he could before pulling off again. Neku's hands cupped shaft and balls as he explored parts of a man he never thought he would see up close.

 

“Let me help you out of those pants.” HT eased Neku off of him a few minutes later, sensing that the boy was growing uncomfortable as his own dick hardened.

 

“Please.” Neku's cheeks were flushed with arousal as he stood up, his pants now so tight the shape of his dick was evident through the fabric. “Do you like what you see?”

 

“Very much.” HT helped Neku to his feet before unzipping the tight pants he'd practically forced the boy to wear. “I knew these would look good on you but...”

 

“But?” Neku couldn't help but moan as the pressure eased, not even noticing at first that his fear came true, and his briefs stuck to the jeans as they were rolled down his legs. He was prompted to lift first one foot, then the other as they were pulled off of him.

 

“So you are a natural red-head.” A hand cupped his bare balls.

 

“Well, yeah.” Neku blushed softly, feeling both exposed and sexy, with no desire to cover himself up again.

 

The hand moved higher, stroking him properly before he was spun around and suddenly found himself face to face with the full length mirror.

 

Wearing nothing now but his purple sleeveless tee; along with his ever-present headphones; he thought he had never looked so sexy. Red cheeks that should have clashed with the purple of his shirt and the orange of his hair instead made him look somehow decadent.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you like this? With you facing the mirror and able to watch yourself?”

 

Even though Neku was not a vain person, he found himself nodding, incredibly turned on at the mere thought of what HT was suggesting. “Stay right here, I'll be back in a second!”

 

“Neku, having fun?”

 

“Joshua?!” Neku had forgotten his Game Partner was also in the store, though he was once more dressed in his usual jeans and button up shirt.

 

“I knew that I needed to push you to acknowledge your attraction but I didn't expect you to just drop your pants and beg to be fucked.” Joshua somehow managed to smirk and wink at Neku at the same time.

 

“Fuck off, Joshua!” Neku's face by now was bright red with mortification; having HT look at him like this was one thing, but he had no sexual desire for his game partner. Even if he did think he was cute, Joshua's personality was a major turn off.

 

“Oh let him watch. I like having an audience.” HT pressed a kiss to the back of Neku's neck as he uncapped a bottle held in his left hand.

 

“Whats that?”

 

“Lube. I confiscated it from a teen I caught jerking off in one of the changing rooms earlier today, though I didn't think it would come in so handy so soon.” He chuckled softly before capturing Neku's lips with his own.

 

Neku gasped as his lips parted automatically, allowing the older man access, but all too soon the heat was gone. HT twisted Neku back around, watching him watch himself in the mirror. “You look ready to be taken and I haven't even touched you there yet.”

 

“Please... Please touch me...” Each word was panted out with great effort; Neku had thought he'd known arousal before, but those were nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Even the time he'd had to take of his shorts for Shiki to fix his button paled in comparison.

 

The weird part was that he didn't think of himself as an exhibitionist, and yet here he was, begging to be taken up the ass in a public changing stall with Joshua watching. Or was he? Neku could no longer see the blond in the mirror, but that didn't mean anything. There were plenty of places his Partner could be hiding, maybe stroking his own shaft as he watched Neku lose his virginity.

 

Not that Joshua knew that Neku was a virgin, not in so many words anyway.

 

And then the first slick finger slipped up inside of him; maybe it was because he was so turned on, or because he was relaxed but it didn't hurt nearly as much as he had expected it to. Hell, he hadn't even expected to ever have his ass fingered at all.

 

At first the sensation was strange, and some of his arousal began to die down, then HT found something deep within him that made him see stars. “What... what was that?”

 

“Your prostate, now just relax, I'm adding a second finger.” A brief flare of pain ripped up Neku's spine but a few well aimed rubs of his sweet spot soon had him panting in pleasure, and he barely noticed the third finger at all. “Okay, I think you're ready.”

 

“Do it! Fuck me! Lets give Joshua the show of his life!” Neku leaned against the mirror, only staying upright on his rubbery legs by sheer force of will.

 

There was a soft, wet pop as HT removed his fingers, then something larger and harder was being slowly pushed inside Neku. He knew that it had to be the shopkeepers dick, but it felt larger than it had when he'd been sucking it.

 

“Look at yourself in the mirror.” He pulled Neku back, with one hand around the teens waist and the other in his hair. “Look at how sexy you look with my cock inside you.”

 

Neku could only whimper at the slight pain of having his hair pulled, his eyes unable to focus on his reflection as hips began to piston the shaft in and out of him, over and over until he had lost all track of the time or where he even was.

 

Pleasure he had never known before radiated though his entire body from the spot where he was connected with the young man. His own hand wrapped around himself, stroking in time with the almost brutal yet somehow perfect thrusts of those powerful hips.

 

And yet it wasn't enough for him to cum, as HT was all but ignoring that sweet spot to draw it out, have the red-head writhing on his cock for as long as possible as the minutes ticked past and he showed no signs of tiring.

 

“Please... more... let me... cum...” Panting out each word was a huge effort for Neku; he had long since lost his ability to think. His only sense of the passing time was the blond head that kept appearing in the mirror and retreating with growing impatience.

 

“Beg for it.” HT stopped thrusting and rubbed his tip over Neku's prostate, milking more moans from the teen.

 

“Please! Let me cum! I need to cum!”

 

Two hard thrusts were all it took to tip Neku over the edge and paint the mirror with white as his ass clenched and warmth flooded him.

 

“Are you done yet?”

 

“Joshua?” Neku blinked and looked around, somehow he had ended up sitting on the flood beside the mirror.

 

“You've been at it for almost an hour!”

 

“WHAT? An hour?! No way!” He glanced past Joshua at the window, then down at his watch and saw that he was right.

 

“What about...?”

 

“Tomorrow!” Neku quickly shushed his Partner, not wanting HT to hear about the Shibuya River. “You said it was too late today anyway. That's why you wanted to go shopping.”

 

“Yeah, but...” With a sigh the blond turned away, and let Neku get cleaned up and dressed in peace. Only once they were outside, having bid the shopkeeper a hasty farewell, did Joshua say what was really on his mind.

 

“Its never been like that for me.”

 

“What hadn't?”

 

“Sex. It doesn't matter if it is with a guy or a girl, its always been quick and passionless. Nothing like what I saw when he took you.” Joshua looked away.

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“Yes. I didn't think I would be but yes, I'm jealous.”

 

Neku walked along in silence. “Have you ever been in love?”

 

Joshua only shrugged. “What is love?”

 

“Well, that's your problem. Love is required for passion. Not that I love HT, but he sure seems to admire me, and admiration is a kind of love, no?”

 

“I guess.” Joshua stopped at a red light. “Love isn't real, Neku.”

 

“I hope that one day someone will come and prove you wrong.”

 

As the light changed back to green, darkness took him once more and he woke the next day feeling as though being with HT had only been a dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one part left, Neku's relationship with May Kurosawa. Hopefully I'll get that posted before the end of the year! 
> 
> And don't be shy about dropping me a line if you liked it!


End file.
